


To your side

by star__light



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coffee Shops, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star__light/pseuds/star__light
Summary: Only them two against the world.It sounded like a good idea.





	To your side

Coming off the bus, Pacifica kept a disgusted expression while pulling a violet suitcase being partially pushed by the other passengers. She could still detect the smell of a pigsty, and her fear of being recognized had been hidden under an unattractive raincoat and she adjusted her sunglasses.

Instantly she sensed the Californian heat of the season at which, sitting on a bench with a frown, she took from his handbag a small hand fan with which she began to cool off.

She sighed when inhaling the atmosphere, added to the sensation of freshness caused by her small object.

"I can not believe that I resigned myself to this. I guess I'll have to get used to it," she muttered, pushing away a couple of mosquitoes with her fan with exasperation and took her cell phone out of her pocket observing the time.

She had arrived a little later than planned, and cursing city traffic she wrote to her parents to inform about her arrival.

Regrettably, she had no relatives residing in Piedmont, and although the Pines twins claimed to be from California, she had never discovered the specific city given their relationship, which hardly seemed to improve over the years.

Why? Because as time passed, their visits to Gravity Falls each summer began to diminish to the point of becoming nil. They used to be written by letters like the pioneers, and usually by social networks to talk about what happened in their mundane lives but that habit also began to get lost.

It was two years since their last conversation.

But Pacifica shook her head and removed a pair of hair from her face.

What would she achieve crying for the past? She was Pacifica Northwest, for God's sake!

She would be fine.

To which, upon receiving a message from her mother confirming having read the message, she again saved his cell phone and fan. Deep down, she cursed never having asked in what city they lived.

She resumed her suitcases and rose again from the bench, frenziedly removing the earth, fluff and probably lice and mites that had dared to sneak into the pockets of her pants.

"Seriously, in how much time have they not given maintenance to this thing? When I was traveling in a limousine, I didn't have those problems," the blonde thought with a frown. She missed that life in which she had everything resolved, but still needed to preserve the wealth of her family while his father was forced to work after bankruptcy during Weirdmageddon.

It frustrated her that she still had to go through it after so many years, but she had no power over her parents.

But she sighed heavily to release her frustration, and more determinedly she looked at the city in front of her.

Buildings that could reach the skies, cars crossing the streets between constant beeps and insults and a strong smell of gasoline. As a girl from a small town where the streets were quieter and the buildings scarce, in addition to the dense forest that surrounded it, she was not at all accustomed to such scenarios, coughing when a car threw dirt and dust in its path.

Beside her was a sign welcoming her to Piedmont and finally, pressing the handle of the suitcase in trembling hands, she entered the city.

I could ask for a cab and ask to be taken to the college, she thought, sneezing. After all, she had researched about it previously and knew their direction. It was probably the only thing she knew now, but she smiled mischievously and started walking along the sidewalk listening to the little tires rubbing against the concrete.

At all times, she kept alert of the street, attentive to the appearance of a cab.

And she felt relief when one began to lean out from the other side of the street to which she made a stop. Although she could not help but wonder when it stopped very slowly, until in her field of vision peeked a man of apparently middle-age, red-haired and bright amber eyes.

Immediately she felt her stomach turn, and when he gave her a sly smile she clung to her suitcase.

"Do you need to go somewhere, honey?" Confidently, the man pulled his head out of the window, apparently analyzing the body of the blonde to which, startled, tried to cover himself.

She could not judge him. It was not to be presumed, at twenty-one she had developed a remarkable physique, but that did not mean that anyone had the freedom to insinuate theirself to her.

"No-no, thanks." With a false kind tone, she forced a smile before resuming her step again with a: "I can on my own."

However, the man in the cab followed at a slow pace, and Pacifica felt her heart beating in her ears, threatening to come out of her chest.

"I insist. Apparently you're new to the city, it would be a real shame if you lost yourself." She heard him behind her, and the blonde could tell that she had never been so afraid since a maleficent attacked her mansion almost nine years ago.

She tried to look around, but the passers-by were so busy with their own affairs that they ignored the situation she was currently in, and in her field of vision the legend of the _Meow-Wow Cafe_ was focused.

She looked out the window. It had garish pink tones that hurt her eyes, and the white and pale blue furniture store gave it a fairytale atmosphere.

There was little clientele. Some couples, university students doing homework and some other solitary office worker who flirted with the employees.

Immediately something _clicked_ on her head, and she put her hand on the door listening to the driver's unpleasant innuendos. Internally she cursed herself for not asking her parents to get her who would teach her self defense when she could.

"You are very kind sir, but I promised to see here with a friend and you probably have more work to do. I won't bother you anymore" speaking more quickly than she intended, she quickly went into the small room listening to the bell louder than expected.

She could not help but sigh in relief when she leaned against the door, one hand on the suitcase and another on her chest, feeling the accelerated heartbeats.

Although her nose stopped when she smelled the aroma of coffee and chocolate cookies, and feeling her stomach growl, she sat down at one of the individual tables.

"I'll attend you immediately!" She listened as she sat down, and took her cell phone out of his pocket appreciating out of the corner of her eye as the taxi driver walked away.

"I cannot believe it, what kind of people will they hire now?" She thought out loud now that she could, feeling her hands tremble slightly.

But she was interrupted when a scent of cheap perfume hit her nostrils.

"Welcome to Meow-Wow, how could I help you?" An incredibly shrill voice was heard, and when she turned to give her order to the waitress, she felt the words get stuck in her throat.

Brown hair ran wavily down her back, rosy cheeks and bright hazel eyes gave life to her face. She had an unattractive violet apron with the face of a cat drawn over a pink polo shirt and blue jeans.

However, her eyes focused on the business card that overflowed into the female breast, carelessly having an apron that covered the possible opposite neckline.

"Mabel?!" She cursed again when she read the name, how she had not noticed before? It was more than clear that such a childish and ridiculous place attracted the attention of the happy twin!, but she had considered it unlikely to ignore their residential city that now felt like a great fool. It was a practical miracle that she did not choke on her saliva.

But she, instead of laughing as foolishly as she remembered, had smiled warmly recognizing the girl in the photos she occasionally saw on social media.

"Are you really Pacifica Northwest?" The aforementioned did not know if Mabel did it to look professional in her work, or to make fun of her, and it was inevitable not to feel her cheeks burn. Clumsily, the raincoat and sunglasses were removed.

She did not even dare to find out if the other customers had observed her, surprised by her reaction to the brunette in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just... wow!" She sighed, sitting down again in the chair, taking the menu from Mabel's hand. "I can't believe it's really you. I thought... we thought we would not see you again since you stopped visiting Gravity Falls during the summers."

At no time did she stop seeing the woman's face and, though she certainly had more adult touches, she still had that spark that acclaimed the name of Mabel Pines.

"I must confess that it was not the same to write us or have videochats" she confessed as she opened the menu, but without focusing her gaze on it for looking at the brunette.

"What can I say? We would like to continue visiting Gravity Falls, both Dipper and I miss them all. But between the college and our part-time jobs, it's practically impossible. And I couldn't tell you when we could go again, I wouldn't give you false hopes" seriously, where was that girl who had exploded before to see her? "And what brings you to Piedmont?"

But ignoring her internal questions, she allowed herself to smile playing with a lock of hair that tickled her neck.

"Exchange, I can only be a semester. I just arrived because we had a problem with the paperwork. Y'know, Gravity Falls." She looked at her almost colorless reflection in the window, and when her eyes focused on the menu, she remembered that they were still in Mabel's work. "I'm sorry, I'm wasting your time! And you probably have more clients to attend, I'd like to order a latte and a croissant."

Without hesitation she extended the menu back to Mabel. She really had not seen the menu in its entirety, but she could not deny that it would not hurt her after what happened.

Mabel accepted the menu with a sweet smile, touched by the contrasting attitude of Pacifica compared to the first impression she had of her.

"Chill out. While coffee is more crowded at this time of year, it's at this time that we have fewer customers" putting the menu under her armpit, wrote the order of the blonde in a small notebook. "I will be right back."

And seeing the brunette move away with a fleeting smile on her face, she saw that she had also removed her brackets. She could remember the euphoria she had shown in the midst of constant messages, but she had never had the opportunity to see it before they stopped visiting the town.

She smile warmly, and taking her cellphone from the table she tenderly touch the screen.

In it she could see them together with Dipper and even Gideon in front of the twelfth birthday cake of the twins, a photo in which some guests had dared to introduce themselves but in some way highlighting only the four of them.

She had always refused to change it in the face of constant comments from her friends, and she had never specified who the two pairs of twins in the photograph were now that their great-uncles did not work in the Mystery Shack and ventured into adventure.

Her feelings were interrupted when her order was carefully placed on the table, and she noticed Mabel's gaze focusing on her with warmth. However, her attention was focused on the coffee and the slice of cake she arranged in front of her.

"It doesn't bother you if I sit next to you, do you?" She justified herself before taking a chair from an unoccupied table and sitting on it in front of Pacifica's perplexed gaze. The space was considerably narrow as it was a table for one, but it made it easier to have only two cups of coffee and a couple of desserts.

"Your manager will not say anything?" Keeping her cellphone again, she did not take her eyes off the chestnut. On the one hand she was impressed by the fast customer service, but she did not want to put the woman in trouble.

She did not know if she was relieved when she snorted before taking a sip of her coffee. Although she could not help smiling when she saw the pink and bright cup, with multiple children's drawings running through the porcelain.

That was classic of the Mabel she knew.

"Nah," she replied, licking her lips. "Here what matters most is the relationship that employees have with customers. While not crossing certain limits, of course."

Pacifica smiled more relaxed, beginning to eat her croissant.

"By the way, do you have where to stay?" She asked, pointing to the blonde's purple suitcase. "I could not avoid seeing it when I approached to attend you."

And before that, she tried not to eliminate her smile by remembering the insinuations that the taxi driver had thrown her, as well as not bothering about the next ones she could receive in the very near future.

Until she looked at Mabel's attentive expression as she began to eat her chocolate cake. And slowly she denied.

The look of the chestnut lit up.

"In that case, you could stay with me! It will be like a sleepover. Alone the two of us, watching cheap movies, painting our nails, applying masks and judging those who get in our way" before realizing it, was among the thin but strong arms of Pines, thanking that they did not have so much strength to deny breathing "It will be fantastic!"

But Pacifica could not help but smile. It was like going back in time: the two of them, starting to forge a friendship thanks to the Raromagedón. But better.

Way better.


End file.
